Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Two years after being rescued from Umbrella the group has a new objective. Tim has found out that his mother is still alive and so they go to reunite with her. However unexpected developments soon take place and Jason finds himself facing a B.O.W. that is, in every way, his equal; the unstoppable Nemesis.
1. Searching for Answers

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 1 of story 4 of my Resident Evil series, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Searching for Answers**

_The year is 2000_

_Following the incident in 1998 where Umbrella kidnapped members of the only group that opposed them before they were rescued by the remaining members, matters continued unabated._

_Despite their best attempts Umbrella was unable to destroy the opposing group, and vice-versa. However Umbrella now had a new enemy, TerraSave, a group of people against their experiments. TerraSave was noted as a lesser threat by Umbrella since they didn't take violent action, simply protests._

_Recently however, Tim Shaffer had noted that, after his father's death, he didn't know about his mother's fate. Therefore he and Jason planned to break into an Umbrella facility and find out; there was after all, a slim hope remained that she was still alive._

The guard sighed as he sat in his small shack office. He looked across the vast Nevada desert; he was guarding the gate to a small outpost, little more than a data archive for Umbrella.

'_What did I do to get sent to this remote place?'_ He wondered to himself.

Just then he saw something, a van approaching; even at a distance he could spot the Umbrella logo on it; He stood up and walked over to the security window. The van parked in front of the gate and the two figures inside got out. The first was a young Caucasian man, around twenty-four with medium length messy black hair, blue eyes and a toned build. The second was a twenty-one Caucasian man; with short brown hair, blue eyes and a toned build. They were both dressed in black pants, a grey shirt, a grey cap, black socks and black shoes; Umbrella delivery men outfits, the logo was visible on the left breast of the shirt. They approached the window, the older man handed a clipboard through the slot. The guard read it, it was a list of what they were delivering, mainly food supplies for the base.

The guard looked up suspiciously. "Do you have any ID?"

Both men handed ID's over, they checked out so the guard handed them and the clipboard back. The guard opened the gate.

"Kitchen entrance, round the back." He explained.

Both men nodded and got in the van and drove into the base.

They parked the van around the back and prepared to enter the base.

"Can't believe that actually worked." Tim Shaffer stated as he turned to his companion. "Let's go, we have to hurry."

Jason Maxwell nodded and they headed to the kitchen door. Jason checked the hinges, it opened outwards. He nodded to Tim and took cover. Tim knocked on the door. There was a brief pause then the door opened. The man looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked.

Tim explained about the delivery, buying time, sure enough there was no one else in the room, he gave Jason a signal. Jason slammed the door into the man, knocking him out. They moved the man inside and hid him. Jason checked the door and the outer corridor.

"Okay, ready, let's go."

They slipped out of the kitchen and moved quietly, avoiding being seen. They continued to search through the building; avoiding guards and then, finally, they found what they were looking for; the computer database room. They slipped in and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, we're here." Tim stated, "I'll let you work your magic."

Jason shook his head and approached the computer; he then began hacking into the mainframe.

While Jason worked Tim kept an eye out. Luckily no one came along.

'_I see why Jason chose this place for our mission.'_ Tim thought to himself. _'Understaffed, out of the way, perfect for us to do this with little chance of being caught. Still, can't be complacent.'_

Just then Jason called out.

"Hey, I'm in."

Tim came over and saw Jason browsing through the files.

Jason turned to look at Tim. "So, what am I looking for?"

Tim sighed and then explained. "A file for, Rosemarie Shaffer…my mom."

Jason nodded slowly.

"You're looking to see if she's still alive. Okay."  
Jason began to scroll down to the R's but then stopped at the N's. His face showed nothing but shock.

"No, they haven't completed that, have they?"

Tim looked at the file; it was labelled Project NEMESIS. Tim looked at the file and Jason, confused.

"What's wrong, what's Project NEMESIS?" He asked, Jason sighed and then explained.

"The worst B.O.W. yet; it's retained all of its human intelligence and is a dangerous predator, that can be assigned targets. It will then pursue the target until it has destroyed it."

Tim gaped in shock, but Jason shook his head.

"If we have to deal with it, leave it to me. My Virus should give me a slight edge. Anyway, here we are, Rosemarie Shaffer."

Tim looked; Jason had indeed found his mother's file.

They examined the file and Tim was relieved; Rosemarie Shaffer was still alive, she was in fact the person in charge of TerraSave and was currently living in New York, in the main office. Satisfied with this they shut the computer down and slipped out of the room. They were able to sneak back to the van without being caught and drove out of the gate; the guard nodded and they drove off. Finally they reached their safe house and headed inside. Due to the time the others were asleep. Tim sighed and then turned to Jason.

"Hey Jason…Tomorrow, could we go to New York…I; I'd like to see mom again; she doesn't know about dad…I have to be the one to tell her."

Jason nodded. "I understand, I'll talk to the others; then we'll head off for New York tomorrow."

Tim smiled and thanked Jason before they both removed their disguises and headed off to bed. They were ready, by tomorrow they would head off to New York, to reunite Tim with his mother.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Arrival in New York

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, to be honest, Jason is the only one who actually stands a chance.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival in New York**

"Flight 164; Boston to New York has just arrived. All passengers please disembark."

After the voice on the tannoy finished speaking the group disembarked from the plane and headed through the airport. Jason and Tim were up front; they were dressed more casually now. Jason in a pair of black jeans; a black skull T-shirt; black socks and black sneakers; Tim was wearing a pair of grey pants; a blue T-shirt; white socks and black sneakers. They were soon joined by their friends; Tim smiled and then almost gaped when he saw his girlfriend, Sappira Jade. They had boarded the plane separately to avoid suspicion. Sappira Jade was a Caucasian twenty-four year old with medium long dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a slender build. The reason for his surprise was her outfit, he had never before seen Sappira in anything so…revealing. She was wearing a black mini skirt, pink T-shirt, white socks and pink sneakers. The sight of her with bare legs was distracting. Luckily Sappira wouldn't let him forget about the mission. She smiled and kissed him before taking his hand.

"C'mon, let's go find your mom." She said, he nodded, remembering.

They waited for the others before doing anything however. The next person to disembark was a twenty-three year old Asian woman with shoulder length black hair and black eyes. It was Lisa Richards; during the two year gap between her admittance of her crush on Jason, Jason had softened from his usual self and returned her feelings. Jason smiled as she approached; she was clad in a pair of denim short shorts; a white tank-top; black socks and black boots. She kissed Jason and they waited for the last two members who had accompanied them to disembark.

After about five minutes of waiting their friends they showed up through the crowd. First was fifteen year old Jacob Robins, Jason's half-brother, a Caucasian boy with naturally tanned skin, short brown hair, brown eyes and rather skinny. He was dressed simply in a pair of green pants with orange lines running up them, forming a checker pattern; a white short sleeved shirt. Over it he wore a dark blue V-necked sweater with the sleeves rolled up and black leather shoes. Accompanying Jason was their newest ally; twenty year old Cashmere Fehlauer, a tall pale skinned girl with long curly blonde hair, tied back in a bun and forest green eyes. She was dressed in a grey corset top with feather adornments, grey pants with some white rose print, white lace sneakers, black leather hand wraps and a black armlet on her left shoulder. Once they reunited they headed for the exit. Trying hard not to stare at Sappira's bare legs Tim checked his watch and glanced at a map.

"So, any ideas how we're gonna find the TerraSave HQ?" He asked.

There was silence for a moment while the others thought but then they heard something, a commotion.

"Sir, you can't just carry something like that." A security guard was saying. "It's dangerous."

"I know." An irritable voice replied. "I'm qualified to transport it; look will this clear everything up."

They turned to observe the scene.

The man arguing with the security guard was a toned Caucasian, about twenty-nine. He was about medium height with short messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was clad in black jeans, a red T-shirt, white socks and black and white sneakers. He was showing the security guard an ID badge. The guard looked at the ID and seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realise you were a member of TerraSave, could we help you carry it?"

The man shook his head. "No, it's fine, thank you."

He picked up a suitcase marked with a biohazard label and began to walk to the exit, seeing their chance the group hurried after him. As soon as they caught up with him Tim called out.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man turned around, "You work for TerraSave?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I'm Jack Wilson, I've been charged with bringing this sample of Umbrella's virus to our HQ. So we have proof against Umbrella."

Tim nodded.

"We're trying to find the TerraSave HQ." He explained, "Could you show us the way?"

The man opened his mouth to speak but then stopped as he looked at Tim more carefully. He seemed to change his mind and then answered.

"Sure, follow me."

Relieved at this turn of events the group followed Jack out of the airport.

They walked close together, trying not to get separated as they walked through the crowd of New Yorkers going about their business. As they walked Jack looked at the group cautiously.

Finally he cleared his throat and asked. "So, why are you guys looking for TerraSave? You don't look like the kind of people who would join us." He explained, "We deal with peaceful protests and, don't get me wrong, but it's kinda obvious, you guys are taking a more direct route. I saw your little show with the plane. Embarking at different times, disembarking at different times. Not wanting people to know you're actually together."

Tim sighed and then explained.

"We're here to find my mother; Rosemarie Shaffer, I found she works for TerraSave."

Jack's eyes widened.

"So, I was right, I thought you looked familiar. You're Tim, right."

He nodded and Jack smiled. "I thought so; I'm guessing these are your friends, your allies in your fight against Umbrella."

The others nodded and introduced themselves. Finally, after walking a few more blocks they arrived at a building that, from the outside, looked perfectly normal. When they headed inside they found it was indeed the TerraSave HQ however. The decor and the people they saw confirmed it. Jack left them as he went to put the case containing the virus in the secure control facility in the basement. The group then headed to reception and Tim spoke to the receptionist.

"I'm here to visit...Rosemarie Shaffer." He said, she looked up and nodded.

"Take the elevator, top floor, can't miss her."

Tim thanked her and the group headed into the elevator rode to the top floor.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Family Reunion

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's the answer.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

As they rode up to the top floor; Tim began to get nervous. He hadn't seen his mother in five years, would she even recognize him? He glanced at Sappira, hoping for support but found only distraction as his eyes flicked down to her mini skirt. She linked arms with him and smiled, he nodded and when the elevator stopped they stepped out. They approached the only door they could see and knocked.

"Come in." A female voice called from the other side.

They opened the door and stepped inside. Sitting behind the desk was a slender Caucasian woman of medium height; about forty-four with long brown hair that was going grey and brown eyes, the hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was dressed in a business like fashion with a black knee length skirt, white blouse, black jacket, black tights and black flats. She looked up and gasped when she saw them. Tim stepped forwards, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"Hey mom." He said finally.

Rosemarie Shaffer came around the desk and immediately threw her arms around her son. Tim returned the hug and they both began crying. The others turned away, embarrassed, feeling like they were intruders on this moment, the tearful mother and son reunion. Even Cashmere who normally hated 'sappy stuff' was touched by this event.

Finally the duo composed themselves and stepped back. Before they could say anything however there was a knock at the door. Rosemarie called the person in. The person who stepped in was a young man, the same age as Tim, twenty one. He was Caucasian, had a toned build and was quite tall. He had hazel eyes and short brown hair, he was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black tank-top with an obscure red design on it, grey socks and black sneakers. Rosemarie nodded and smiled.

"Ah, David, what brings you here?"

The young man nodded politely to Tim and the others; although his expression was one they were used to seeing on Cashmere. He turned his attention to Rosemarie.

"Ma'am, Jack's brought the virus, we have it down in the basement like you asked." He explained, "We're ready to begin."

She nodded. "Good, keep me informed please."

David nodded and left the room. Rosemarie smiled at the group.

"David Sanders, one of my most trusted employees."

They nodded and then Rosemarie turned back to Tim, a look of relief crossed her face.

"I thought you were dead all these years." She finally choked out. Tim nodded a sad smile on his face.

"There were times where I was, nearly killed." He admitted. "But I have my friends to thank for getting me out of those tight spots."

Rosemarie smiled around at the group. "Thank you, all of you, for my son."

They nodded and soon they took seats in a more comfortable, less formal part of the office.

Rosemarie then finally laid eyes, properly, on Sappira and she smiled widely.

"Sappira, you're alive too." She said, greatly relieved. Sappira smiled and nodded, although when she turned her gaze to Tim, her smile briefly became flirtatious. Rosemarie noticed this. "Wait, are you...?"

Tim nodded. "Sappira and I are dating now mom, we have been since the Raccoon City incident."

Rosemarie smiled and congratulated them before asking who else had survived Raccoon City; that they knew.

"Victoria made it...so did Dylan and Katrina." Tim explained, Sappira nodded and then added.

"Yeah, oh and umm...Katrina and Dylan, they have a kid now."

Rosemarie's eyes widened at that. "Really?"

"Yup, little Jayden; good kid, behaves himself."

They then introduced the others, Cashmere, Jacob Lisa and then finally Jason.

Tim smiled. "This is the guy without whom, we'd all be dead. Everyone in our group, owes their lives to this guy. Jason Maxwell."

Where he would shot back some nasty sarcastic remark before, Jason simply rolled his eyes. "Tim, stop giving me false praise, we're a team, we're all responsible for keeping each other alive. You know I depend on you guys as much as you do me."

Smiling he then turned to Rosemarie.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Shaffer."

She smiled back, "Please, call me Rosemarie, or Rose, if you prefer."

He nodded.

There was silence for a moment and then Tim sighed, his face fell.

"Mom, there's...something you should know." He said suddenly, she turned to him. "It's about dad...You know how he worked in Umbrella. Well, two years ago, Me, Sappira, Katrina, Jacob and Lisa were captured, he took us hostage in the facility, Victoria and Cashmere, rescued us...but..."

He felt a thick lump in his throat but Rose knew what he meant and finished the sentence.  
"He's dead...isn't he?" Tim nodded and she sighed heavily. "I...I knew it would happen someday, after I started TerraSave and he stayed with Umbrella...He just wasn't the same after he joined them, he changed, he was no longer the man he was when I married him."

Just then however an alarm sounded, taking them all by surprise. David burst into the room, Rose turned to him.

"David, what's going on?"

He was breathless and looked deadly serious. "Umbrella, they've found us, an Umbrella troop transport chopper is on its way here. That's not even the worst of it. The Virus downstairs, someone released it. Now, apart from those behind this, those Umbrella goons and us; everyone's fallen victim to it."

Following this revelation Jason turned to Rose.

"We've got experience with this, do you have weapons here. We'll need them to fight out way out."

Rosemarie nodded and headed back to her desk. She pressed a few buttons on a control panel and parts of the wall slid back to reveal weapon closets. They quickly armed themselves. Jason with his favourite combination, twin handguns and twin shotguns. Tim grabbed a pair of handguns and a sword, similar to the one he usually wielded, Lisa and Sappira both grabbed handguns while Lisa also grabbed a pair of submachine pistols. Cashmere grabbed a pair of twin magnums while David grabbed a pair of submachine pistols. Jacob also decided to arm himself and grabbed a pair of handguns. Armed and ready they prepared to make their escape.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Conspirators Revealed

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, touching reunion :) Yeah it does.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conspirators Revealed**

The group left the office; almost as soon as they did they saw a small group of zombies outside. They turned towards the group and began to shamble towards them. As the group aimed their weapons Jason told David, who hadn't faced zombies before, about their weakness.

"Aim for the head, it's the only weak point on these things."

David nodded and they opened fire. The zombies stumbled, only two died right away. Jacob shook his head. "This isn't working."

"They're just more durable, that's all." Jason explained, "We are hurting them, keep firing."

Soon enough the other zombies began to drop; one zombie got particularly close and Tim cut it down with his sword. Finally Lisa shot the last one, directly between the eyes, dropping it and granting them relief. They reloaded and were about to head for the elevator when Rose stopped them.

"Wait a minute; that room over there is the surveillance room." She pointed to a room to their left. "We can find out who's behind this."

The others agreed and they headed into the room. Inside the people in charge of manning the room had also been turned into zombies. They opened fire and took them down as quickly as they could. Once they were dead Rose removed the tapes from the CCTV machines and began to examine them on the main monitor.

As they watched they noted various things like their arrival in the building. Jack's departure into the basement and them arriving at Rose's office. It was then Tim spotted something.

"There, look…It's that guy Jack." He said; the others watched the monitor. "He's releasing the virus."  
Tim was right, the video showed Jack unleashing the virus, but he wasn't alone, there was someone with him. The man looked about forty; he was tall, Caucasian with short black hair, a short black beard and connected moustache and black eyes. He was dressed in black pants, a white shirt with a tie; black jacket; black socks and black shoes. It was clear that this man was the mastermind and was behind the unleashing of the virus.

"Who is that?" Jason asked as he narrowed his eyes.

David was the one who identified him; "It's Graham Davidson. He's one of the people who worked here the longest."

Rose sighed and nodded.

"He's always been strange; I've often wondered about him. I don't know what his motivation for this could possibly be, but knowing him, he'd gain something from it."

Finally they stopped the CCTV; they then turned and prepared to leave.

"We have to be careful." Jason stated, "Escaping won't be easy, but if we have to deal with those traitors then we'll have even more danger to overcome."

The others nodded and, more cautious than before, they left the room.

David and Rose got a nasty shock when they exited the room and saw some of the zombies were back on their feet. Worse their skin had turned red and they had developed razor sharp claws.

"Crimson Heads!" Tim yelled as the group opened fire. "Same weakness as before, but they're gonna take more bullets to put down."

David sighed. "Great, just what we need, zombies that won't stay down."

They continued to fire until finally they were able to take down the last one.

David reloaded and wiped his brow; "Is that them dead for good?"

The others nodded and finally Jason relaxed. They headed over to the elevator and headed inside. They hit the ground floor button; however when the elevator went only two floors down the elevator stopped as the power cut out. David growled and shook his head.

"Great, they've cut the power now."

Jason immediately got to work prying the doors open. Finally they were able to slip out of the elevator and found themselves in a deserted floor.

"Where do we go from here?" Tim asked.

Rose directed their attention the map. "Here, we need to get to the other side of the floor and take the stairs down, it's the only way."  
The others committed the route to memory and then got their weapons ready. They then continued their attempt to escape.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Confronting the Conspirators

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Diao Lover: Yup, they do, well, here it is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confronting the Conspirators**

The group was about to head through the corridors to the other end of the floor when they heard a noise and found themselves surrounded by zombies.

"Where the hell did they all come from?" Lisa gasped, Cashmere shook her head.

"Like rats out of their holes."

Just then Tim noticed something at the same time as Jason sensed the extra T-Virus signatures.

Tim was the first to warn them. "Guys heads up, there's more of them."

"Yeah, Cerberi." Jason finished.

Sure enough the zombified dogs appeared, weaving through the zombies to get at the group.

"Crap, this is bad." David growled as he and the others looked around. Just then however Jacob cried out.

"Guys, get down, I've got an idea!"

They all dropped to the ground and Jacob fired his gun in apparently random directions. However his plan became clear as he dropped to the ground and the fire extinguishers as well as the sprinkler system exploded from the shots they had taken. The explosion and subsequent burst of water was enough to kill or slow down several of the zombies. They all leapt to their feet and ran through a gap. The zombies had difficulty getting after them but the Cerberi were hot on their heels. As they ran they occasionally fired pot shots over their shoulders. A few of them hit but only stunned the Cerberus that was hit. One Cerberus was killed however and finally they managed to reach the stairwell; they opened fire and shot down the last Cerberi before darting into the stairwell and barring the door behind them.

Once the doors were barricaded they began their descent. Just then Rosemarie stopped them.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, the others listened and sure enough they heard strange noises, they were getting closer.

They readied themselves, and headed down the steps slowly and even more cautiously than before. Before long the source of the noise became clear as they ventured upon a new infected creature.

"Snakes!" Sappira gasped. Rose groaned; "Those will be the adders that Graham kept as pets."

The snakes began to approach rapidly. Jason pulled out his shotguns and began blasting them. Those that could hit the adders, either with rapid fire weapons or like Jason used a shotgun, joined in. They managed to blast away the adders and once again the route was clear. However Rose shook her head and warned them.

"That wasn't the last of them, Graham kept more than that." She sighed; "He planned this whole thing, I wish I knew why."

"Maybe we'll find out." Tim told her as they continued to descend.

As they descended however Cashmere and Jacob heard an ominous creaking noise.

"Guys, that doesn't sound good." Jacob warned. Cashmere however heard it again and realized what was happening.

"Everyone, get back!"

They leapt back just in time as the staircase in front of them collapsed. They couldn't get any further down so they had no choice, they headed out into the floor they were on.

Almost as soon as they stepped through the door a large creature jumped on Jacob, pinning him to the floor. The others took aim, but didn't fire as they feared hitting Jacob. Tim however realized he had a weapon that could work and dashed in with his sword. He was quickly able to deliver a deadly blow to the beast and haul it off Jacob. As Jacob stood up they finally recognized the beast that had attacked him.

"A Hunter." Jacob groaned, "Just what we need, those things."

As he said they heard the heavy footsteps and Jason sensed the T-Virus signatures.

"There's more of them, c'mon."

They immediately hurried; their strongest weapons at the ready. They didn't have to wait long, as they rounded the second corner a pack of Hunters was waiting for them. They opened fire and managed to blast a path; dodging the other Hunters they darted past. They fired behind them and then realized that the Hunters were coming from all over the floor. They were forced to fire on the go as they dodged and weaved through the beasts. Finally they got a reprieve and Jason got an idea.

"We have to get to the next floor down, hold them off!" he told the others before grabbing a nearby rope.

He then smashed a nearby window, knocking all the glass out of it; he secured the rope and let it hang down.

"We'll go down this way, I'll go first."

With that he grabbed the rope, shimmied down and swung on the rope until he broke through the lower window and was down on the next floor. He verified it was clear and told the others; they all followed suit and managed to escape the Hunters.

Once they regrouped, reloaded and caught their breath they looked around.

"You know, I think we can get back into the stairwell now." David stated.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, c'mon, we need to hurry."

"What's the rush?"

They all spun around and found themselves face to face with Graham and Jack, the two who had unleashed the virus. Almost immediately Rose stepped forwards.

"Graham, Jack, do even realize what you've done?!" She demanded; Graham shrugged.

"You wanted us to demonstrate just how dangerous this virus was...So we did it."

Jack laughed. "It was easy, easiest money I ever made."

Rosemarie shook her head. "Are you insane? This isn't what I meant, we were to analyze the virus and show our findings to the senate. Not unleash it; that's no better than Umbrella."

Graham glared at her.

"Of course not, I'm miles better than Umbrella, and unlike you, I have the courage to do what is necessary." He shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't understand...So be it."

With that he pressed a switch on the wall next to him and a trapdoor suddenly opened beneath the group, dropping them down to the floor below.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Arrival of a New Terror

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 6 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews  
**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I almost forgot about her snake phobia.  
Wolfgirl77768: Thanks, well, you have that in common with the character Lydia then, she has a fear of snakes too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Arrival of a New Terror**

When the group recovered they stood up. They dusted themselves off and looked around; the floor they were on was rather dark. Sappira groaned, she and Tim had landed at an awkward and embarrassing angle but they were standing up now, Tim turned to her.

"You okay?" He asked; she nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking, maybe I would've been better off not wearing a skirt today."

Tim shrugged, "We had no idea this was gonna happen, we'll manage."

She nodded and they regrouped with the others.

"Okay, believe it or not, those guys just did us a favour." Lisa stated, "We're now one floor down, even closer to the exit. So, where do we go from here?"

"If we had some light we could see the maps and figure out a way back to the stairwell." Said David.

However Jason was tense, on edge, he could feel T-Virus signatures nearby, several of them. He warned the others. "Guys, we've got infected around us; guns out, get the lights on."

They did as he said; Rose turned the lights on and took cover. The others took up a close-knit formation, watching each other's backs. Jason groaned when he saw that the infected that were surrounding them were in fact the insectoid B.O.W.s known as Chimera.

The Chimera acted immediately, advancing and rushing towards them, they opened fire desperately. Several shots hit but only a handful of the Chimera went down. It was then that Jason saw his chance. He shot up the sprinkler system in the room and forced it to turn on. With water raining down the Chimera couldn't fly, due to their wings being heavy with water. Using this to their advantage the group opened fire again, finally killing the Chimera and, thanks to David, escaping from the room they were trapped in. They reloaded and hurried out into the hall. They found to their dismay that there were more Chimera waiting for them outside. They quickly got to work, using even the smallest advantage to take down their enemies.

"Guys, this isn't going to end." Jacob stated, "We should just shoot and run."

"Problem with that." Cashmere replied, "Way too many of them and we still don't know the route."

David however noticed something familiar about the floor.

"We know the route actually." He stated, "This is the floor I work on, I know it like the back of my hand. Once we cut a gap, I'll show the way."

The others were relieved and began to whittle down the number of Chimera. Just then the rest were wiped out in a hail of gunfire.

It was then they group saw that was responsible, it was a group of Umbrella's security forces. They had crashed through the wall and killed the Chimera's now they were aiming at the group who swiftly took cover. They began exchanging fire, Jason looked around and shook his head.

"I don't like this; to many ways for them to flank us." He said.

Lisa however smirked. "Guess we should make short work of them."

With that she pulled a grenade off her belt and threw it, it exploded and killed a large number of the Umbrella forces. The group quickly opened fire on the last few members and killed the unit. They reloaded again and finally caught their breath.

"You know what this means right?" Tim asked rhetorically.

Jacob shrugged. "Now that Umbrella's here things have gotten more difficult."

Jason shook his head. "That's not the worst of it."

They were about to ask him what he was talking about when they got their answer. Dropping in through the window was the largest B.O.W. they had ever seen. The B.O.W. was at least seven feet tall and massively muscled, almost grotesquely so. His skin was brown and decayed and covered his left eye, his visible right eye was yellow in colour and he was bald; he was clad in a pair of black leather pants and a black leather trench coat and black boots. There were a few tentacle-like appendages visible on his broad shoulders and in his hands he carried some heavy duty weapons. In his right hand he held a minigun while in the left a rocket launcher. He growled when he saw them and began to advance.

The others knew they were in trouble when they saw Jason pale.

"Nemesis." He whispered and the others realized now what they were up against.

Nemesis continued its advance and raised its rocket launcher. The group all dove out of the way just in time as it fired. Completely destroying the room behind them. They immediately got to their feet and ran as Nemesis pursued them. They fired several shots at him but they proved ineffective as he simply shrugged the blows off effortlessly. Nemesis fired two more times with his rocket launcher and even let off a stream of bullets from its minigun. They continued to shot and dodged through the floor, not daring to go to the staircase with Nemesis on their tail. Nemesis fired another rocket which missed and Jason mentally calculated what it had done so far.

'_Five thousand bullets in the minigun, two thousand gone already. Five rockets in the rocket launcher, four gone already...Wait, that's it.'_

An idea suddenly occurred to Jason and he stopped the group and took aim with his handgun. The others watched in amazement, thinking he had gone mad. Nemesis raised his rocket launcher and Jason fired, hitting the rocket still in the launcher. The explosion destroyed the rocket launcher and blasted Nemesis. He fell to the ground and lay twitching. Jason stood up.

"C'mon, let's get to that stairwell; I don't wanna be here when he gets up."

The others agreed and followed David as they finally headed for the stairwell.

"We have several more rooms to go through." He warned, "Be ready for anything."

Tim nodded and soon the others were prepared and they continued onwards.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks :) Wouldn't know much about that.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Rock and a Hard Place**

They approached the next room, as they did so Jason felt the T-Virus signatures on the other side.

"Head's up guys, infected, other side of the door."

They all readied their weapons, David took point and once the others signalled they were ready, he kicked the door open. They found themselves face to face with a pack of zombies whom they swiftly shot down. They hurried through to the next room; this one was full of Hunters.

"Keep shooting, gotta take em down!" Jason called out, "If they leap at you, shoot them in the chest, that'll stop them."

They did so, but the vast number of Hunters made it difficult. Worse still, they were running low on ammo.

"Just clear a path, don't kill them all!" Tim yelled, at that moment however Jacob looked behind them and cried out.

"Crimson Heads!"

Jason looked back; sure enough the zombies they had felled had revived as Crimson Heads. Things had just got a lot harder.

"Okay, enough fooling around." He stated, "Everyone, just blast a path through the Hunters and run."

They did so, firing as they ran, pushing the Hunter's back. Finally they reached the door, got through and closed it behind them. Jason and Lisa quickly barricaded it and they heard the Hunters and Crimson Heads trying to break through.

Lisa sighed. "That won't hold them for long, let's hurry to the stairwell."

The group agreed and David led them onwards.

Finally they reached the stairwell and entered it, however they heard the sound as they entered and sure enough were ambushed by adders. They quickly opened fire until finally they were able to kill them all. They reloaded their guns, praying they would find some means of replenishing ammo, soon. Jacob wiped his forehead and sighed.

"Thank god Lydia isn't here, she'd be freaking out." He stated, Sappira and Lisa nodded in agreement.

David and Rosemarie looked confused so Tim explained. "Lydia is a friend of ours, she's also fighting Umbrella, she...she has a phobia of snakes."

They nodded, finally understanding, Jason then cut into the conversation.

"Less talk guys, we've gotta keep moving, there could be more of them."

They quickly began to hurry downstairs; they managed to get down several floors before they stopped. An Umbrella security forces unit was waiting for them and began to open fire. They took cover, using the stairwell itself and an alcove for cover. They began to return fire, desperately. They continued to fire until suddenly Jason heard something, a low whirring sound. He realized what it was and shouted a warning.

"Guys, get in the alcove now!"

They all did so, just in time as a torrent of bullets ripped through the stairwell, killing the Umbrella forces. Finally the bullets stopped and the group turned to face the threat. His minigun now empty Nemesis dropped it and stepped forwards, intent on crushing them with his bare hands.

They quickly opened fire on it but it simply shrugged the bullets off. Knowing they were sitting ducks they began to descend the stairwell, still firing. Jason was the first to empty his guns, but before he could do anything else he suddenly doubled over in intense pain.

"What the...What the hell?!" He gasped; Lisa caught him and began to pull him along, she was also out of ammo.

"Jason?"

He shook his head. "I don't, what's happened to me..."

Lisa was just as confused as he was. Several floors down everyone but Tim and Sappira was out of ammo. So far they had avoided Nemesis attacking them as he tried to catch up. However Jason still hadn't recovered. Tim and Sappira fired their last bullets and then Tim got an idea.

"Everyone stand back!" He called.

They did so and he then used his sword, on a damaged support column. They hurried onwards as parts of the stairwell above them collapsed. Finally they stopped. They could hear Nemesis roaring and breathing, but it was clear he was buried under the rubble.

"It'll take him some time to get outta that." Tim stated.

They then turned to Jason; Lisa had sat him against the wall. He was breathing heavily but it looked like the pain had passed.

They were about to question him but he shook his head. "Don't ask, I don't have a clue."

Finally he stood up, waved away Lisa's hand and reassured them he was fine.

"Hey guys, check it out." Cashmere stated.

They turned and saw, on the floor below them, a group of dead Umbrella agents and with them, an ammo cache.

"Luck is with us today." Tim remarked as they hurried over.

They got to work and were able to restock their ammo supply. Finally prepared they got ready to continue their descent.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Umbrella's Heavy Weaponry

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, that won't be revealed until later, much later.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Umbrella's Heavy Weaponry**

The group continued to head down the stairs; Rose smiled.

"We're nearly there; guys, we're almost at the bottom." She said.

Encouraged the group continued onwards but suddenly found their path blocked by a fallen staircase. Jason shook his head and turned to the others.

"Great; now what?" He asked.

David thought for a moment and then sighed. "Guess we take the emergency stairs. We just go through that door and head to the north side of the building."

Jason nodded. "It's our best chance." He agreed so they opened the door and stepped out onto the floor.

They soon found out they had stepped into a nightmare. Zombies Chimera's and Hunters occupied the floor along with a pack of Cerberi. Luckily the B.O.W.s were distracted however due to the Umbrella forces on the floor, firing at them.

"What do you think?" Tim asked Jason as they observed the battle.

Jason thought for a moment and then decided. "We leave them to it. Let's take this quietly."

So they began to sneak away, heading to the northern side of the floor. Just then however a lone Cerberi leapt in front of them. Desperate not to draw attention with gunfire Tim leapt forwards and decapitated it with his sword. Just then however a new problem emerged. The Umbrella team had called for support and the group soon found themselves standing in the searchlight of a large helicopter.

They quickly dodged out of the way as the helicopter opened fire. Now the B.O.W.s and the Umbrella forces knew they were here. They managed to barricade themselves in a secure office where the chopper couldn't get them. Tim turned to Rose.

"Mom, stay here okay." He said, "We'll deal with this."

She nodded and the group got their weapons ready and prepared to ambush the nearest attackers. They burst out and took the Umbrella soldiers nearby, at least half the attacking unit, by surprise. They quickly opened fire and took them down. They closed the office door and heard Rose barricade it. They quickly moved, trying to stay out of sight of the helicopter, once away from the office they split up, determined to take down the B.O.W.s and Umbrella soldiers quickly and efficiently before dealing with the chopper. Jacob, Cashmere and David went after the Umbrella Team, Jason and Lisa went after the Hunters while Tim and Sappira went for the Chimera's. The Umbrella forces had managed to kill on the zombies and stopped them from turning into Crimson Heads. After formulating the plan Jason spoke to the group.

"Okay, we'll take them down quickly, there's not too many of them." He paused and then added. "We get this done, then we worry about the chopper, let's go."

They others agreed and soon the hunt was on.

Jacob, David and Cashmere moved stealthily. Finally they found the Umbrella troops holding ground in the middle of the floor. David smirked.

"Perfect, we can flank them, one from behind, one from the left, the other from the right." David stated.

They agreed and moved into position. Once in position they waited for David's signal; he gave it and they opened fire. Shocked by the multiple outbreaks of gunfire directed towards them, the Umbrella troops left themselves exposed. This allowed the trio to overpower most of them without return fire. But the last few members of the group did return fire, forcing the trio to take cover. They quickly reloaded and, during a gap in fire, leapt back out and shot down the last of the Umbrella forces. Meanwhile Tim and Sappira found the section of the floor where the Chimera's made their nest. Tim turned to Sappira.

"Okay, let's burn this thing, then we can hunt down the last of them." He said; she nodded and replied.  
"Yeah, quickly, before it hatches any more, I'll watch your back."

Tim got to work while Sappira shot down the Chimera's that attacked them. As soon as the next caught fire Tim stepped back and, together with Sappira began to shot down the Chimera's who began to swarm towards them. During a break, in which they reloaded, they heard the gunfire from the Umbrella forces and then silence as they killed the last Chimera on the floor.

"Let's go regroup with the others; just hope Jason and Lisa are okay." Sappira said.

Tim nodded and together they headed back.

Meanwhile Jason and Lisa were taking down a small group of Hunters. With Jason's T-Virus abilities it was impossible for the Hunters to outflank or sneak up on them so they were able to dispatch several in surprise attacks. They heard the gunfire and then the quiet, Jason smiled.

"The others have done their part; they'll be heading back to regroup. There's one Hunter left, let's kill it and finish this."

Lisa smiled and nodded. They found the Hunter feasting on a corpse; Jason fired first, getting the beasts attention; it roared and leapt at him. Lisa fired and struck it in the chest, finally killing it. Just then, from the window next to them the helicopter appeared and opened fire, forcing them to take cover.

"Shit, now what?" Lisa groaned.

Jason turned to her. "Go back to the others; get the rocket launcher I saw lying outside the office. I'll draw it around to the side of the building we need it on, so we don't harm anybody below. We'll knock it into the water."

Lisa nodded before pulling him into a tight embrace and kissed him. "Be careful."

With that she turned and headed to join the others. Jason then darted out of cover and began running. The chopper chased after him, firing continually, but always seemed to just miss him. He finally got the chopper around to the section of the building he needed it at, just as Lisa appeared with the rocket launcher, the others behind her. He dropped to the ground and she fired; the rocket hit the chopper and it spiralled down wildly until it hit the water and exploded, away from any civilians.

Breathing a sigh of relief Jason stood up, unfortunately the rocket launcher only had one shot so Lisa dropped it and the group reunited.

"Okay." Jason said as he caught his breath, "Let's get outta here, where's the emergency stairs?"

Rose smiled and pointed at the door next to her. "Right here."

They opened the door and headed inside; they were nearly there, just a few flights of stairs down and they would be at the main entrance, they had almost escaped.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Last Minute Trap

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I personally liked typing the helicopter run :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, Claire, of course.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Last Minute Trap**

The group continued down the stairs; however Jason seemed slightly subdued. Finally they stopped as they reached the bottom and Lisa turned to him.

"Jason, what's wrong?" She asked, "You're acting...kinda weird."

He sighed and looked at the others before finally explaining. "I'm worried; this is just way too easy. Every time there's been an outbreak, there's always been something waiting to cause us to lose hope, usually just before we escape."

The others paused at that, apart from David and Rosemarie, the others knew exactly what he meant. Finally however Jason continued speaking.

"I don't know but, I feel, different now, after that...fit I took." He explained. "It almost feels like I'm...stronger, I can hear things even better than before, see things better...I can sense the T-Virus signatures a lot more clearly...That's how I know."

There was a pause before Jacob, fearfully, asked. "Know what?"

Jason looked up at them, his face a stony mask.

"That Nemesis isn't dead and that he's nearby."

There was a collective gasp from the others at that and they looked around. Finally, a lot more cautious than before, they readied their weapons and all approached the door that would lead out to the ground floor.

"We'll have to work our way through some offices, but then we'll be in the lobby." Rose explained.

Jason closed his eyes and concentrated; he then opened them again and warned the others. "B.O.W.s, on the other side, get ready."

They nodded and took aim as Jason kicked the door open and they entered the room.

Waiting for them was a pack of zombies, they opened fire, taking down several before their presence was even noted. The remaining zombies shambled towards them but were swiftly shot down. Having emptied their clips the group reloaded and advanced, heading for the first office they would have to go through. They opened the door and found a wave of zombies waiting for them. They quickly opened fire on them, those that got to close either met Tim's sword, or Jason's martial arts. Once they had taken them down they hurried into the next office and found that, instead of zombies, Crimson Head's were waiting for them. At the same time, out of all the zombies they just felled, several of them rose as Crimson Heads. They quickly assumed a formation that kept all enemies in sight and began to fire. There were several close calls but luckily they were able to kill them all.

"Two more B.O.W.s through the next door." Jason informed them; "There are five more on the other side of the floor, we shouldn't have to worry about them."

"Any more than that?" Cashmere asked cautiously.

Jason nodded and replied. "Below us, in the basement levels. Twenty on the floor directly below us, one below that and three below that."

Jacob groaned, "So there's thirty-one left." David shook his head.

"Thirty-two, don't forget Nemesis."

The others nodded and prepared for the duo through the next door. The duo turned out to be two Hunters; Jason used his shotguns to blast them down and they darted through the room. Before they escaped one recovered and caught Sappira's leg, Tim killed it with a sword to the skull and they broke free and made it into the lobby.

They saw the doors which led to the exit, but standing there, blocking their way and armed with a handgun, was Jack. He smirked when he saw them.

"Well, look who it is." He remarked, "Our little friends who fight Umbrella. Oh, the boss lady's here two and you David."

David glared at him. "Have you completely lost your mind Jack?" He asked. "This does not help our cause, this won't stop Umbrella, all you've done is shown them were we are and now they can tie up a loose end."

Jack laughed.

"Yeah right, nice try; people here can see the truth now. They'll know Umbrella is behind the virus." He explained, "It also doesn't hurt that I got well compensated for this."

Rose glared at him angrily.

"You endangered us all, for money!?"

Jack smirked and nodded, his reply was a simple "Yeah."

Tim glared at him and stepped forwards, Sappira next to him.

"You're insane." He growled.

Jack shook his head.

"Am I, I'm not the one fighting a losing battle. You guys fight Umbrella time and time again, but they keep getting better equipment, stronger B.O.W.s. What do you guys have?"

At that Jason and Lisa stepped forwards.

"They have me," Jason explained, "and that's all they need."

Jack simply shook his head and sighed. "Fools."

Just then an Umbrella security team rounded the corner. Everything seemed to happen at once, Jack reached out and pressed a button on the wall next to him; the Umbrella team fired at him, killing him and beneath the three groups, trapdoors opened, dropping them into the basement levels.

Jacob groaned as he woke up, he looked around; they were definitely in one of the basements. Just then he felt a hand at his shoulder; he spun around, shocked but then relaxed, it was Cashmere.

"Easy there." She said, "Just checking to make sure you really were awake."

He nodded and saw David and Rosemarie standing behind her. He stood up.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked.

Rose pointed at a door to the left. "That'll take us to the main part of this floor; we're on the first basement, this is mainly storage space, a large room with several smaller rooms attached. We're in one of the smaller ones."

He nodded and was about to move when he remembered something.

"Jason said there were twenty B.O.W.s on this floor."

Cashmere nodded, a glare crossing her features. "Yeah, and unlike Jason, Lisa, Tim and Sappira; we've not got as much ammo left."

He groaned but they all agreed there was nothing else they could do. So, weapons at the ready, defend Rose who was unarmed, they exited the room and reached the main room. There, waiting for them was a back of ten Cerberi. The dogs growled when they saw the group who took defensive positions. For a long moment both groups held their ground, staring each other down, but then the Cerberi attacked. The trio opened fire as they charged, they all ducked as the last standing Cerberi of the initial charge leapt at them. It landed and spun around, just as Cashmere fired a shot right into its head, killing it.  
"Great, we've taken them down, but we're now out of ammo." She complained.

David then groaned, "Now it's just got worse."

They turned and saw five Hunters approaching them.

They slowly backed away until they found themselves pinned against a wall. The Hunters growled and salivated as they approached when suddenly a burst of gunfire sounded and two of them stumbled. All five turned around and a longer burst of gunfire erupted which tore the five Hunters to shreds. They heard the sound of guns reloaded and then the figure approached them.

"Hey, I'm glad I showed up when I did."

The woman who approached them was twenty-nine years old, Caucasian, with emerald green eyes and long white blonde hair tied in a ponytail; She was dressed for combat in black assault pants; a form fitting light green shirt; a black beret and dark green boots.

"Lydia!" Jacob gasped relieved.

She nodded and, spotting David and Rosemarie introduced herself.

"Lydia Caliente. I'm with Jacob and Cashmere here, part of the same group."

They nodded and Lydia handed over some extra ammo that she had brought with her. They then attempted to get in touch with the others; as they did so Jacob thought about what had just happened and Jason's words. If he was right, then, counting Nemesis, there were fifteen B.O.W.s left.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Assault of the Gravedigger

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, maybe, I'd be more interested in doing a story focused on Sherry.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, she's arrived as back up :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Assault of the Gravedigger**

Jason groaned and looked around; he was lying on the floor in what had to be one of the basements due to the darkness. As he tried to sit up he became aware of someone lying on top of him. It turned out to be Lisa; she too was slowly recovering consciousness.

"Lisa." He said softly, she opened her eyes and groaned.

"Damn, where are we?"

He shrugged. "Basement by the look of it, we've been separated from the others."

She stood up and he did the same, finally they looked around the room properly.

From what they could tell this room served as some sort of hub for the ventilation shafts. There was also a large boiler in one side of it. Jason however noted that several of the ventilation shafts had been forced open. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the nearby T-Virus signatures.

He turned to Lisa and explained. "Fifteen left, there's three below us, Nemesis, the five on the first floor. There's another five above us, but they're in the stairwell."

"That's fourteen, where's the last one?" Lisa asked; Jason sighed and then revealed.

"Here, on this floor, it's coming."

Lisa stared at him wide-eyed and quickly pulled out her submachine pistols while Jason pulled out his shotguns and they prepared for the B.O.W. to arrive. They heard its arrival as it seemed to force its way through one of the vent shafts, finally it emerged and revealed itself. The creature was a large, grotesquely overgrown cross between a worm and a millipede, its long large body was decayed and brown in colour, it had a large circular mouth with several rows of slightly curved, razor sharp teeth. Jason knew what it was, he remembered the files, it was the Gravedigger.

The Gravedigger remained motionless as it seemed to be waiting for something. Taking no chances they both opened fire on the beast. It roared but gave no indication of pain and suddenly lunged forwards, its mouth open.

"Lisa move!" Jason yelled.

They both leapt out of the way just in time as it attempted to swallow them whole. Instead it hit the ground and reared back up before it slithered through to the next vent shaft. They quickly regrouped; they heard it clunked through the shafts.

"How are we supposed to kill that thing?" Lisa asked; Jason thought back to what he had read.

"Okay look, that thing reacts to sound, that's how it knows where we are." He explained, "However we can use it to our advantage, its weak point, is inside the mouth; we need it to try and eat us. Shot at it while it lunges and then...Dodge at the last possible second."

Lisa nodded and they prepared for its next attack. They listened carefully as the sounds got louder and soon it emerged from another vent shaft. It growled and turned its head from side to side. Jason nodded to Lisa and they made sure they were in position, ready to make their move and attack.

They immediately opened fire on it; it roared in anger and, determining him as the bigger threat, lunged at Jason. He and Lisa immediately fired at the mouth, striking the inside and causing agony to the beast. It veered off course and slammed into the ground again before fleeing up another vent shaft. Jason and Lisa reloaded, regrouped and caught their breath.

"How much longer do you think doing that will take?" Lisa asked.

Jason looked around the room and pondered for a moment.

"If we keep this up, we'll run out of ammo before we kill it." He stated, "I may have an idea though...Heads up, here it comes again!"

Sure enough it lunged right out of another shaft, intent on eating them. They dodged and fired, causing it more pain and forcing it back once more. Finally Jason could implement his strategy. He smirked as the idea came to him.

"The thing reacts to noise...So let's confuse it." He said.

They stealthily reached the boiler and Jason gave Lisa a boost up while she fiddled with the controls slightly. Not enough to affect the boiler or cause a malfunction; but enough to make the boiler start producing a lot of noise. They returned to their places and waited hopefully.

Sure enough the clamour from the boiler brought the Gravedigger back into the room; it roared wildly and flailed for a short time. It then stopped moving and roared loudly in the direction of the boiler. Taking advantage of the open mouth they opened fire with their weapons, one after the other. Switching to a new weapon when the clip ran dry. Finally Jason fired his last shotgun blast and Gravedigger reared up with a final roar before falling to the ground and dissolving. Jason and Lisa caught their breath and reloaded their guns. Once they finished they fixed the boiler again and the noise stopped. They then headed to the nearby door when suddenly Jason's phone rang. He picked it up, it was Lydia, he answered.

"Lydia?"

"Jason, thank god." She said, "I've been trying to reach, Lisa, Tim and Sappira?"

Jason smiled. "I don't know where Tim and Sappira are, but Lisa's with me? Where are you?"

Lydia answered. "I'm on the first basement of the building you're in, I've got Rosemarie, David, Jacob and Cashmere here with me, they're safe."

"Good." Jason replied. "Alright, well, Lisa and I will be joining you soon, see ya."

He hung up and informed Lisa of what had just been said to him and so they left the room and entered the stairwell and began to head up to the first basement.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Underwater Panic

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 11 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoy this battle too :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, yeah, well the story I'm currently planning is going to be Sherry/OC.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Underwater Panic**

Meanwhile Tim finally came to and realized he was floating; confused he leapt up and soon discovered why. The room he was in was partially flooded, the water reached up to his knees. He looked around and saw Sappira, also waking up, she too leapt up and looked around, finally she saw him and hurried over. They hugged each other and kissed, after a long time they separated for air.

"Thank god we're both still alive." She said breathlessly.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, going by the decor and lack of windows I'd say we're in the basement. The deepest one."

Sappira thought about the floor plan she had seen of the building and nodded.

"Yeah, the third basement, this is...well, was, the labs." She explained, "How did they end up flooded like this?"

Tim shrugged. "Who knows, from what I can tell, where we're standing, is shallowest part; the rest...well, it's deeper."

Sappira groaned. "Great, just what we need."

Tim smirked at her.

"Regretting your decision to wear skirt today again?"

She shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Let's just find a way out of here." She said.

Tim agreed and, still wary they began to walk until they reached an area where the water deepened. They stopped, Sappira then commented.

"Remember what Jason said about the B.O.W.s, there's three down here."

Tim nodded. "I hate to think what they could be...if they're down amongst all this water."  
Knowing they had no other choice they drew their weapons and stepped into the deeper water, now up to their thighs.

They walked slowly, both due to the water and their caution. Suddenly they heard a disturbance in the water and cautiously took one step forwards. Suddenly they saw the three B.O.W.s as they leapt out of the water and landed back in it. Infected sharks, Neptune's. Tim shook his head.

"Great, now we're in trouble?"

Sappira nodded, keeping her gun levelled at the water. "How are we supposed to fight them, we don't have heavy weaponry."

Tim shook his head, there was only one way for them to fight like this; improvise. Looking around desperately he saw something they could use.

"Sappira look, if we could then to try and attack us and have them leap at those gas canisters, we could blow them up."

Sappira smiled. "It's worth a shot, let's go."

They moved into position, provoked by the movement the Neptune's began to circle and finally one of them leapt at the duo. They ducked at the last minute, turning as they did so. The Neptune missed them and landed next to the gas canisters which prompted Tim and Sappira to shot the canisters which blew up. The force of the explosion blasted the shark and killed it. It floated to the surface and lay still.

"Perfect, one down, two to go." Tim stated.

Sappira nodded and they searched for another set of gas canisters; luckily they spotted two, one for each remaining Neptune. They moved over to the next one.

As they moved however one of the Neptune's passed by very close, its bulk hitting Sappira in the legs and causing her to stumble. Tim caught her but that prompted the second Neptune to jump. They weren't ready and so couldn't use the gas canisters, they tried but the explosion missed the Neptune which passed by close to them again. Angry at this, Tim stabbed it in the head with his sword. Although it died it jerked angrily and pulled him down underwater.

"Tim!?" Sappira gasped, just then the third Neptune jumped.

She ducked underneath it and spun around, it landed right where she wanted it, she fired and blew up the gas canister killing the third and final Neptune. She then turned back to the water and began to feel around in a panic. But then, to her relief, Tim surfaced a few feet to her right, gasping for air. She waded over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't scare me like that again." She said, Tim returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, don't worry, I'm okay, did you get 'em?"  
She nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief, they reloaded their guns and then heard Sappira's phone ring.

She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sappira, good, finally got through to you, is Tim with you?" It was Lydia.

Sappira smiled. "Hey Lydia, yeah he is, everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sappira asked worried.

Lydia sighed and then answered. "Better I tell you all at once; Jason and Lisa are still alive, they're on their way up, I'm at the first basement with Jacob, Cashmere, Rosemarie and David. Jason and Lisa were in the second basement."

Sappira smiled, relieved that everyone was alright. "We're in the third, so you want us to head up?"

"Yes, I'll meet you all up here, then I'll tell you."

"Okay, we'll see you then."

With that she hung up and informed Tim of what she had just been told. Tim looked relieved that his mother was okay and they reached the door, the only part of the room above water, and opened it. They stepped out into the stairwell and began to climb. Once they reached the first basement they could rendezvous with the others and then, after hearing what Lydia had to say, escape the building.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Dire News

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here it is.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, still in planning stages just now, will be a while before I get it started.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dire News**

After hearing from Lydia Tim and Sappira began their climb up the stairwell; as they did so they heard the shuffling feet up ahead.

"Zombies, sounds like two of them." Tim stated; Sappira nodded.

"Let's get 'em."

They pulled out their weapons and leapt out firing. The two zombies had little time to react and both fell to the ground. The continued their climb when suddenly Sappira fell with a scream; the zombies had rapidly evolved into Crimson Heads. One had grabbed Sappira's ankle, the other was beginning to stand up. In desperation Tim drew his sword and darted back towards them. The one that stood up was beheaded with the first swing. The one that had grabbed Sappira was now trying to bite her leg; however Tim put a stop to that, shoving his sword through its head. Once they were both dead Tim pulled Sappira to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried, "You're not hurt?"

She shook her head. Tim checked her over for injuries and found nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief he retrieved his sword and took her hand, they then proceeded to continue up the stairs. As they headed up they heard gunfire, they readied themselves and headed up the next flight. When they arrived they saw Jason and Lisa just as Jason fired a last shot; lying in front of them were two dead Hunters.

Lisa was the first to spot them.

"Guys, you made it, you're alive?!" She called out; Jason looked up and smirked.

"Thank god for that." He remarked, "Now, let's get outta here, the others are on the floor above, let's go."

They nodded and regrouped before climbing the stairs again. Tim shook his head as they climbed.

"What is with all these organization buildings...good or bad, they just have way too many stairs."

Jason shook his head. "Quit complaining, at least on the stairs you can only be attacked from two directions, in an elevator, so many things can go wrong, they're death traps."

Tim grudgingly agreed and they quickened their pace, looking to catch up with the others and hear Lydia's news quickly. As they ran however the two couples heard gunfire above, another fight was taking place; they rushed up and saw Lydia, Jacob, Cashmere and David firing at a Crimson Head while the unarmed Rosemarie took cover. The Crimson Head was advancing rapidly on them and Jason, reacting quickly due to his virus abilities, drew his shotgun, closed the gap and fired at point blank range, taking its head off.

He quickly reloaded and turned to the rest of the group.

"Well, now that we're all here." He stated, slightly sarcastic, "What's the big news Lydia?"

She sighed and then spoke.

"Okay, I have four pieces of news, good news, bad news, really bad news and holy shit news." She stated.

The others looked at each other nervously and finally Jacob spoke.

"Can we...hear them in order?"

Lydia nodded and then explained.

"Okay, good news, I've brought a chopper, so we can get outta here quickly. Bad news, I could only bring so much ammo and we're already running low, we need to be very careful." She paused and then sighed. "I'm sorry guys, the really bad news, we're gonna need to move safe house, our cover's been blown and Umbrella know where we are, they're gonna get a team together and hunt us down."

"That's just great." Jason sighed, "Well, it can't be helped, have the others started evacuating?"

"I told them too, but, they didn't wanna go without you guys."

Jason smiled and shook his head, yeah, that sounded like the people he could now call friends. There was brief silence until Sappira asked.

"What's the holy shit news?"

Lydia was suddenly very serious as she replied. "This whole building is wired to blow; we're on a time limit, so we have to move now."

This shocked them and they agreed, so, without any further delay they rushed back to the stairwell and hurried up the stairs to reach the ground floor and their best means of escape, Lydia's waiting rescue chopper.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Escape Denied

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil series, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, it's actually going to place in an alternate/parallel timeline.  
Diao Lover: Thanks glad you enjoyed it all; well, read on to see what happens :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Escape Denied**

They continued upstairs and reached the ground floor; David was about to open the door when Jason stopped him.

"Wait; I can still sense them." He said, "There are six left; that includes Nemesis. The remaining five...Three beyond that door and the other two waiting to ambush us."

David nodded and they all drew their weapons. Jason kicked the door open and they leapt out; one of the B.O.W.s waiting in ambush had been waiting within that very room so they had four to contend with. It was then they saw what their opponents were, Chimera. They quickly opened fire, aiming for the ones on the ceiling first. After they killed the four in the room they advanced cautiously. Jason kicked the door open and then Jacob grabbed an object from a nearby desk and threw it. The Chimera waiting in ambush attacked and they were able to swiftly dispatch it. Jason sighed.

"Okay, that just leaves Nemesis, Graham and any Umbrella troops still in the building."

Lydia sighed and shook her head. "That's gonna cause real trouble. I'm all out of ammo."

"Me too." Lisa replied.

They quickly checked and it soon emerged that only Jason and Tim had any ammo left and even that was limited. Jason had only six shots left in each shotgun, while Tim had one bullet in his handgun and an extra clip of fifteen bullets. In total they had twenty-eight shots left. Knowing they had no other choice, despite this problem they continued onwards, heading for the lobby.

They stopped at the door that led out to the lobby, it was ajar. Jason looked through the crack and cursed softly before stepping back.

"Umbrella troops, luckily they're not suing firearms, so we shouldn't have to either." He said, "Just get up close and take 'em down. We'll move in quickly, short sharp shock."

The others nodded and Jason kicked the door open and they charged out. They were each able to take down one Umbrella troop before the troops could react. The remaining Umbrella troops began to fight back. However with Jason's T-Virus enhanced strength they were no match for the group. Tim also didn't hesitate to use his sword and they managed to take them all down. Finally only one remained, as they approached him he suddenly pulled out a gun.

"Fools, you thought we were all unarmed!" He bellowed as they stopped. "Right then, who wants to die first?"

There was tense silence as he pointed the gun at them rapidly until finally, smirking he took aim at Jacob. A gunshot rang out but Jacob wasn't hurt. The Umbrella agent, the last in the building, dropped dead. Standing there, gun in hand, having shot the agent, now blocking the exit, was Graham.

Graham smirked.

"Well, well, look what we have here." He stated. "Not dead yet?"

"It's over Graham, it's all over." Jason stated.

Graham simply laughed, "For you, not for me...I still have somewhere to go, unlike you. I managed to track down your safe house."

Lydia glared at him, "It was you!"

Graham laughed again confirmed it; he had leaked their location to Umbrella. However Jason smiled.

"Well, I guess it's good we located your safe house." He stated, "Now we can take it once we get outta here, since you'll be dead."

Graham growled. "You dare to presume that you'll live, I'll kill you here and now!"

With that he raised his gun, ready to fire when suddenly, out of nowhere Nemesis appeared and grabbed him, snapping his neck with one hand and throwing the body aside. Nemesis then charged at them but they dodged and turned, their backs to the exit. Nemesis stood facing them, if they wanted to get away on the chopper they would have to stop him, no easy task with only twenty-eight shots left.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Final Battle against Nemesis

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yup, well, he's gone, now for the Nemesis; glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Final Battle against Nemesis**

Jason glared at the giant B.O.W. and then turned to the others.

"Guys get outta here, get the chopper started." He said. Lisa gaped at him.

"You can't fight it alone."

Jason shook his head. "None of you have any ammo, you can't help me here, go, now!"

The others began to run but Tim stayed behind, Sappira looked back.

"Tim."

His face was set, determined as he replied. "I'm staying to fight, Jason. I still have ammo, more than you, plus I've got my sword."

Jason sighed but nodded. "Okay Tim, thanks. The rest of you, go!"

With that they ran out the doors leaving Jason and Tim to face off against the Nemesis. The beast growled at them as they drew their weapons.

"Any tips?" Tim asked, "Anything specific I should aim for?"

Jason shook his head. "Something feels different, I don't know what, first time we faced this, I could barely keep up with it, now it seems that's been reversed."

Tim was surprised at this.

"Seriously?" Jason nodded.

"Yeah, hitting him in the head isn't a weak point, but it will distract him." Jason explained. "We need to find some way to take him down."

Tim nodded and they both got ready to begin the battle.

Nemesis made the first move, showing off his strength by lifting up the reception desk behind him and throwing it at them. They ducked under it and Tim fired and reloaded. The bullet struck Nemesis in the forehead and he was dazed for a couple of seconds. However he soon recovered and leapt towards them, he then raised his fist and prepared to bring it down, Jason fired once from both shotguns; the buckshot was enough to make Nemesis stagger and bought them some time to regroup. Once Nemesis was ready to attack again so where, they. Tim fired a few shots while Jason blasted Nemesis four times with one shotgun. Throughout this Nemesis charged towards them, they dodged out of the way and Jason fired two shots, emptying one shotgun. Finally Nemesis recovered and attacked again. Tim emptied his remaining bullets into it while Jason fired all but one shot at it. It stumbled and they fell back again. It roared but before it could move Jason dazed it again, firing the last of his bullets. They quickly holstered their empty weapons and Tim drew his sword, they would have to resort to melee fighting now. Tim looked over at Jason.

"Are you sure we can do this?" He asked, "Do you really think you've managed to get stronger than it?"

Jason shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

With that they prepared for the next stage of the battle.

Nemesis roared angrily and charged at them; Jason acted first, using his enhanced speed; He ducked under the punch and delivered a roundhouse kick to its head. Tim attempted to help out. His sword delivered a good blow and Nemesis roared in pain, but then it swung out and struck Tim, knocking him backwards, winding him. As Tim tried to recover, Jason continued to fight. Ducking under blows, dodging them, even blocking them as he used his fists and feet to deliver powerful blows. It turned out his suspicion was correct; somehow he had gotten stronger than Nemesis. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fit he had taken earlier, could it have something to do with the virus. Finally Tim recovered and rejoined the fight; he fought valiantly, his sword leaving several deep wounds in Nemesis and even managing to sever an arm. However Nemesis went berserk then and struck Tim with a head butt, knocking him down again. It then lifted Jason with its remaining arm and slammed him into the ground. Jason grunted as the air was knocked out lungs. Finally it loomed over Jason and knelt down, ready to pick him up again.

"Jason!" Tim yelled out as he slid his sword along the ground towards him.

Jason caught it and used it with deadly efficiency, piercing Nemesis through the heart. Nemesis roared and stood up, dislodging the sword; He then stumbled and fell on his back. Jason leapt up and, to ensure Nemesis couldn't come back, hacked off the head.

Once they had recovered Jason returned Tim's sword to him. He then searched Graham's body, his earlier statement having been a bluff. Luckily he did indeed find out where Graham's safe house was; a rather interesting beach front one. Smiling he regrouped with Tim and they hurried out the building, they rejoined the others in the chopper and it took off, as they flew off the charges Umbrella had set detonated, destroying the building and any chance of Nemesis regenerating. The group sat back and caught their breath, now the hard part was over, they just had to escape their compromised safe house.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Epilogue

**Resident Evil: Reuniting with the Past**

Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Xperiment1123: Hey, good to see you, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here it is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

The group returned to their safe house, they found that everybody had already packed up their belongings. The first people they ran into were Dylan and Katrina; both now twenty-two. Dylan was tall and muscular with tan skin, medium length brown hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in denim jeans; a brown shirt with the buttons undone and black sneakers; Katrina was slender with tan skin, long brown hair and eyes and was dressed in her usual beach attire, a pink thin strapped bikini along with black mini-shorts with triangular hole designs made of see-though material on them and a pair of sandals.

"Hey guys, glad you got here in time." She stated, "We're all ready to go, we already packed your stuff up too."

Jason nodded. "Here, give these slips of paper to everyone, it's the address of our new safe house. We'll leave in two groups, you guys come with us, the others follow."

Dylan and Katrina nodded; just then someone grabbed onto Katrina's leg. She smiled and lifted him up. The little boy was only a year old, rather small with a small tuft of brown hair and brown eyes; he was dressed in a cute one-piece Tigger outfit.

"Mama." He said happily as Katrina held him.

"Hey Jayden, let's get you ready sweetie."

After making sure their son was ready, Dylan and Katrina joined the others and they left the safe house, heading for the new one. After arriving and settling into the new safe house they read in the newspaper that the day after they had left the old one it had been attacked; no bodies were found and police were unable to determine what had happened. They had narrowly escaped death and now, all they had to do was find a chance. Rosemarie and David had joined the group, so it was just a matter of waiting. Jason knew what he was waiting for, he wanted to settle thing with his father, once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
